Together forever
by zutarianalltheway
Summary: This is a Taang story. Set one year after the last episode of Avatar. Zutara is in it of course and it's against jetara. Oh yeah! Jet is still alive in this one.
1. Jet will pay!

_Hey guys! This is my second story so far and I hope you enjoyed the first one! Ok, now this is about Toph and Aang, like the Zutara one, but what happens between them. This story has nothing to do with my Zutara story, it's just a year after Aang and Toph get together. Oh yeah, they're 13 in this one. Oh and Jet is still alive in this!_

Aang was pacing in his study room yet again, Toph could hear him. She tip toed from the kitchen to the room he was in and put her arms around his neck.

"Stop it! It's really quite annoying" She said pulling him into a kiss. He allowed it for about a second or two and pulled back.

"Toph, I can't stop, you know I have to-" She kissed him again.

"I know perfectly well! Just shut up for a second and kiss me!" He smiled and sighed.

"Yes ma'am!" He said saluting and pulled her into the bed room while kissing her.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Damn it! That happens every time doesn't it?" Toph frowned, pouting.

"Yes!" Aang replied quite annoyed.

"Coming!" Aang yelled. These days they were living in the air temple, it was quite comfortable. Aang got up and air bended his way there. He opened the door.

"Hey Aang" It was Katara! _What was she doing here?_ He thought to himself.

"Um, hey Kat, what's up?" He asked nervously.

"Jet!" She started to cry. _Jet? What had he done now? _Jet and Katara had gotten together after the big battle. Katara had come to Aang and Toph when Jet did something.

"He, he t...Tried…to" She couldn't say it, but Aang only had to guess. _He must have tried to rape her or something!_ He pulled her hands away from her eyes and hugged her. Toph heard the conversation and ran as fast as she could downstairs and hugged Katara.

"I'll get him sugar queen!" She threatened through her teeth.

"What did he do to you Kat?" Aang asked looking up and down her bruised body. Poor girl, she was only 15!

"I'll tell you, but can I come in?" She asked closing her eyes and hugging her stomach.

She sat down and had a cup of coffee.

"He, he said that because it was his 16th birthday, it was time…" Katara nodded her head a few times so Aang understood, but Toph didn't because of her sightless eyes. Aang whispered it in Tophs ear and her blind eyes grew wide. Her mouth tightened and she grew angry. She wanted to kill Jet!

"I said no, and he pushed me on the bed and I kept pushing against him but he was too strong. I gave in and when he went to sleep that night I snuck out" Aang nearly fell off of his chair! He wanted so much to get Jet! But he wasn't able to, he was about peace. He would only talk to Jet. He knew he couldn't bring himself to kill Jet, or even touch him. But he knew Zuko could! And he knew he would too. He had loved Katara for a long time and Aang knew Zuko would do anything for the one he loved.

"Aang, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything you were doing," Katara began.

"I'll find you a flat to live in, is that ok?" Aang said calmly, smiling a sad smile.

"Thank you so much Aang" She hugged him. She already had her bags packed, but Aang knew it wasn't because she was expecting him to let her in, but because she would find a place of her own somewhere.

Toph and Katara were talking later on that night.

"Katara, why do you always seem to get into bad relationships?" Toph asked jokingly.

"I don't know Toph, why are you and Aang perfect?" She asked.

"Because we love each other, I don't mean just a crush, I mean sweaty palms and butterflies love." They laughed. Katara knew that was true though.

"Do you know sugar queen, I know someone who admires you! And admires as in, won't hurt you at all, or loves you like Aang loves me" She grinned.

"Who? Do I know him, how do you know?" She asked excited.

"Well, Aang talks to him, yes, you know him, and I know because Aang told me." She grinned wider.

"Who?" Katara asked, not angry. Toph smiled.

"He lives in the fire nation, and he used to be in our gang." She smiled, proud of herself.

"Zuko?" Katara smiled then put on a straight face.

"Ok, so Zuko likes me" Katara sighed.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko" Toph urged to see if Katara would do something.

"Ok, shut up Toph, yes I like him too" Katara was blushing like a tomato now!


	2. Zuko and Katara

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Aang ran to the door and threw it open bouncing with excitement.

"Hey Aang!" It was Zuko. Katara was in the kitchen talking to Toph. As Zuko walked in he smiled crookedly at Katara. Katara blushed and smiled slightly.

"Hey Kat, what's up?" He took the seat next to her looking right into her ice blue eyes.

"Ahem," Toph coughed loudly to get our attention. "Her _boyfriend _tried to do stuff to her" Toph informed him.

Zuko' s eye's blazed.

"What?" He stood up and headed for the door.

"Zuko! No, Zuko please don't!" Katara cried running after him.

"He tried t-to h-hurt-t you! I can see the bruises on you!" He tried to hold back his anger gesturing to the bruises on her arms.

"I know Zuko! I just don't want my friend to be hurt!"

"Jet is a low bastard; he wouldn't hurt me before I kill him!" Zuko said in an evil tone.

"I know that, I don't want you to be arrested or anything, ok? You mean so much to me!" Katara roared at him.

"How much? How much do you care about me, Katara? I love you, and you didn't even notice me because you were so busy gawking at Aang!"

"That was last year, and in fact I love you too! I care about you more than I care about- more than Sokka!" She screamed at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Prove to me that you're not just saying that so I won't hurt Jet! Prove it Katara!" He shouted at her. They stood there for a second staring into each others eyes.

In a split second Katara grabbed Zuko's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He started to pull back, but failed and instead kissed her back.

"I knew it!" Toph murmured to Aang. Aang looked at Toph sideways and turned to her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Zuko and Katara pulled back.

"Ok…" Zuko began wide eyed. Katara touched her lips wide eyed too.

"That settles it, you too stay together in Katara's flat, and we can have time to ourselves!" Toph said when Aang broke away. Katara looked at Zuko. Zuko smiled and Katara nodded.

"Well?" Toph said, "Say something!"

Aang and Toph finally got some time alone. About three hours and then someone knocked on the door.


	3. Dreams

"Aang! Come here!" Toph yelled.

"What is it Toph?" he came running to find Toph standing on a chair.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked confused.

"I keep seeing something through my feet, and it's scaring me!" She whispered though sobs.

"Oh, It's ok, come here" He reassured her pulling her off of the chair. She cautiously stepped off the chair. Aang kicked the chair back to its right place while hugging Toph. Toph screamed and put her legs around Aang.

"What do you see Toph?" He asked bearing her weight.

"I see a… Um it's hairy and has lots of legs!" She said burying her face into his chest.

"A spider?" Aang asked with a little chuckle. Toph peered up from Aang's chest.

"You think it's funny?" She said angrily.

"No, its just that I thought you of all people wouldn't be scared of a spider" She hugged him again. "Where is it?" He asked.

"There!" Toph pointed behind him and climbed on him again.

"I'll get it, just, uh, stand on this." He said putting her on the chair he just kicked. He scooped the spider up in a jar and took it outside. He put it right out so that it wouldn't disturb Toph anymore. When he came back in, Toph grabbed his shirt and ripped it off. She kissed him. One thing leads to another and…

He woke up in fright.

"Aaah!"

"Good morning, um, you right there?" Toph asked smirking.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were making out with the freaking pillow!" Toph bellowed in laughter.

"Um, sorry, how did you know?" He asked.

"I heard it, it was gross!" She laughed again.

"Oh, sorry," He apologised again.

"Let me guess, I ripped your shirt off, and …" She laughed again, wiping a tear from her eye.

"How did you know?" He looked at her seriously.

"I was joking Aang… You didn't really have that dream did you?" She stopped laughing at once.

"Yeah, I did" He said. She laughed again.

"Oh, Ok! So in your dream we…" She thought he was joking.

"Yes" He answered plainly.

"Oh," Toph looked at him with her blind eyes. He looked back at her. And one thing lead to another and …


	4. Love me always?

KNOCK KNOCK!

"I'll get it!" Aang said. He ran down the stairs to the door.

"Hey Aang! Is Toph around?" Katara asked.

"Sure, come in" Katara looked around for Toph. She looked at Aang and he was smiling from ear to ear. What was going on? Katara couldn't figure it out.

"Hey Kat, what's up?" Toph asked nearly jumping over to her.

"Um, I thought we could go shopping together today- are you two ok?" Katara looked at Toph and then Aang. Toph sat down.

"Yeah, why?" She asked. Katara was really confused.

"Um, no reason, just asking."

"Do you want a coffee?" Aang asked.

"Sure, you can tell me what happened last night if you want to" Katara had figured it out.

"Um, wha-, what do you think happened last night? We went to sleep and, well, woke up" Aang was a good actor, but Katara knew exactly what happened last night, she was exactly the same with Zuko, lying to Sokka, who did the same with Suki, lying to their Dad.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Aang" Aang turned away from the pot he was boiling and leaned against the bench crossing his arms.

"I knew you'd figure it out one day!" Aang joked.

"Yes, but you are too young!" Katara argued.

"You're not my mother!" Toph exploded. She got up and stormed to her room.

"I'm sorry; I just think you two are a bit too young." Katara said putting her head down.

"It's ok Katara, it's not you, I think Toph is missing her parents and rebelling against it" Aang said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why not get yourself out of here and have a good time?" Aang suggested.

"But Toph-"

"It'll be ok, I'll comfort her" Aang cut in.

"Maybe I should just try to apologise" Katara said getting up.

"Really, Katara, It's fine." Aang said softly.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked. Aang nodded and walked her out of the door. He shut the door and walked up the staircase into his and Tophs room.

"Hey," Aang said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey" Toph said rolling over to face him. Aang crawled on the bed and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her and buried his head in her chest. She smiled a little and hugged him stroking the back of his head.

"I'm sorry for storming off on you guys" Toph said furrowing her brows. Aang poked his head up.

"It's ok; Katara wanted to apologise to you but I told her to just leave it" Aang explained.

"I'm so sorry Aang" She kissed the top of his head.

"Don't be sorry, I understand."

"I know, I do miss my parents" Toph said.

"It's ok to miss your parents, I miss mine too" Aang said.

"I love you, you always make me feel better" She kissed him again and they just lay there in silence.


	5. He's back!

Sorry guys thast I havent updated! I got a new computer and I had to transfer all of the stuff onto this new one, so here goes! Hope you all enjoy, and thanx so much for your reviews!

Zuko and Katara were shouting outside the house, Toph could feel their vibrations. She had fallen asleep. She leant out of the window.

"Aye, some people are trying to sleep, but with you two striking words at each other, its freaking hard!" Toph yelled. They smiled sheepishly at the sightless earth bender. Aang came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's with the yelling gorguz?" Toph pointed at the two very different lovers outside their door. Aang pulled Toph away from the window and bounced down stairs to open the door.

"Guys, what's up?" he asked.

"We wanted to talk to you" Katara said.

"Ok, come in. Toph!" He yelled. Toph came down flinging one of Aang's robes around her.

"Sorry, I was getting dressed." She flushed.

"So, what's up?" Zuko and Katara looked at each other.

"Ok, Zuko and I have recently learned that there has been an aftershock of what Jet did..." Katara started.

"Katara's pregnant" He sighed heavily. Katara uncovered her tiny stomach she had been clutching. You'd barely realize that it's there.

"Wha- how long ago did you find out?" Toph asked.

"Well, we found out a month ago" Katara looked at Aang sheepishly.

"So, why were you fighting?" Aang asked perplexed.

"I wanted to kill jet, but Katara wouldn't let me."

"That's good! Now I'm here, we can do it together!" Toph said proud of herself.

"No! You guys are forbidden to go to Jets house!" Katara said.

"You don't have control over me, only hothead" Toph protested with a smirk.

"I do, Toph, I don't want jet hurting you!" Aang started.

"Aww man!" Toph whined. Toph jumped up in a fighting position.

"Katara go! Looks like hooks has come back for you!" Katara knew what that meant.

**Jet was back!**

**I'm so horrible to Katara, but it seems in almost everyone's stories Jet seems to rape the girl! Read my other stories – broken hearted Katara and shades of gray! I hope you guys like my cliff hanger! I might do more today, but if I can't find inspiration, I'll do it tomorrow! I swear!**


	6. the worst day the best night

Katara stood up and took a fighting position.

"No, he's my fight!" She said. The others stood down. Katara burst the door open.

"Honey, where did you go?" Jet asked as innocently as ever. He's a good actor, I'll give him that! Thought Toph.

"I'm not your honey any more you arsehole!" Katara shot water in his face blinding him for a second. She mixed the water and the dirt to make mud. Mud was shot in Jets eyes and then he was forced to the ground by the shooting pain in his private area.

"Try raping a girl who won't get revenge on you!" Toph yelled.

"Better yet, try raping someone with that pain!" Katara laughed. She knelt down to be level with his face and whispered in his ear.

"I hope you die alone you son of a bitch" She was about to kick him in the face when she stood up but Zuko came behind her and hugged her soothingly. Katara fell to the floor slowly with Zuko attached to her .She started crying. Jet just sat there with a scrunched up face hoping the pain would end soon. Toph earth bended him as far into the forest as she could and Aang shut the door.

"Katara, you didn't have to do that, we're here for you" Zuko said soothing her.

"Can we go home please?" She sobbed. Her hair was wet from the bending and crying.

"Yes, we can" He kissed her damp forehead.

A few days later it was Toph and Aang's anniversary.

"Happy anniversary Toph" Aang came up behind Toph and kissed her on the cheek. Toph smiled and turned to face Aang.

"Here's your present, Aang" She pushed a small green box tied up with orange ribbon to Aang. Aang unwrapped the ribbon and lifted the lid to the small green box. Inside was a beautiful gold letter.

Aang looked up at Toph.

"Read it" She smiled.

"It says, Dear Avatar Aang. We realize now how much you love our daughter. This is my letter to show you my blessing. I wish I could have told you this in person, but Toph did not wish me to do it. Take care of my beauty, and I bid you a good anniversary. Mr Bei fong" Aang heart beat was fast.

"Toph, does he really mean what he says? That he's ok with me being with you?" Toph nodded and smiled. Aang loved it.

"Ok, I suppose I should give you my present now..." Aang said. He placed the letter in the small green box again and tied it up and it came. He gently placed the box on the bench and walked back over to Toph. Next thing Toph knew she was swept off her feet and all she could 'see' was Aang.

"Aang, what is this?" Toph started.

"You'll see" They must have reached their room. The smell was so brilliantly filtered everywhere in the room. The lights were off and there were only candles to brighten the room. Aang gently put Toph on the bed and started kissing her. She got what his present was and wound her arms around his neck. . .

**I hope you guys liked this chapter; I particularly liked the first part. As horrible as it is, I think I wrote it well. Read and review! Plz, I need to know if my stories are good or not! **


End file.
